Princess TutuA new begining
by Lucinda-zura
Summary: What happened after the 'happy ending?


"It has been a year since the story ended. Since the Prince rescued the Princess and sealed away the Raven. Since their happy the knight and the duck outlived their roles. "

Breathed the physcotic looking old man. He sat further back in his rocking chair,he seemed to be engrossed in watching something, as a child does their favourite programme. The old man wasn't watching television though, he was watching a cog. Now the old man wasnt alone. In the world where he spent his days there was a small,infant like puppet with a was skipping over cogs and bolts and things. The world the old man and the puppet lived in appeared to be the inside of a clock.A clock that had it was infact the story of the Prince and the story had finished now,with a different ending than desired of the old man,thanks to some of the characters not staying with their accostomed roles.

The child-like puppet ran over to the old man who was gazing at a cog,banging her little drum wildley,

"Hey Drosselmeyer-san, watcha watching-zura?"

The puppet looked up at him,with wide curious man known as Drosselmeyer did not tear his gaze away from what he was he did reply,

"Uzura....can you hear it?"

The puppet stopped and shook her head,

"Uh-uh"

Drosselmeyer,the storyteller whose own hands were cut off to prevent him from writing,smiled a little cruelly.

"A new story has begun to end this one....Uzura....the cogs are beginning to turn...."

Morning light slipped through the gap in the blue curtains and glittered across the bed where Fakir was sleeping. He turned and stretched and peered at the clock on the desk beside his bed. He sat up and peered around the was a small,cozy room with a floor to ceiling bookcase, a writing desk and clothes was a single window with blue curtains facing to the east.

Fakir got up out of his simple,double bed and padded across the room to the flung the curtains open, and the sunlight hugged his bare,muscular torso with the peculiar birthmark,stretching across his breathed in and spotted a small,yellow duck fast asleep under the tree by the lake. He sighed and felt his heart sink lower. It had been a year now. A year since Mytho and Rue got their happy ending and a year since Ahiru threw her life away for everyone elses happiness.

Ahiru was his closest friend now,even in duck wished he could help her in some way,she was so selfless enough to throw her life away for everyone elses benefit. Fakir looked at his right hand. The familiar star shaped scar was a reminder of the second time he had written Ahiru's feelings.

He had not written about her feelings since the end of the story a year ago. He had tried hard to but couldnt feel what she was feeling.

Fakir dressed quickly and fetched a loaf of bread from the kitchen and went outside into the cool morning. He walked down to the waters edge and looked at his,slightly obscured reflection.

"Ahiru..." He called

He heard a familiar quack and soon enough came the duck, swimming across the lake toward him. She quacked happily when she saw him and even appeared to smile. Fakir couldnt help a huge grin spread across his face and began to tear the bread into chunks for Ahiru to eat. As the little duck ate,he went back inside and brought a note pad and a pen and sat down underneath the same tree he had watched Ahiru sleep under and began to write.

Ahiru watched Fakir write for a while before moving. His expression was a sad,hopeless one. She couldnt figure out why,he seemed perfectly happy a year ago when the story had had promised her that he would always stay with her, even though she would have to turn back into a duck. Fakir had forfilled this promise,everyday he came to to see her before he went to school and were the best when she could see him all day. She wished she could thank him for being so kind but she was only a duck and there wasnt anything she could do about that.

However Ahiru was still happy in the knowledge that she had made Mytho and Rue live happily ever after,she knew her love for Mytho was unrequited and she couldnt even admit how she felt to him. She reminded herself of this everyday though it still hurt when she thought about him. It was around midday now so Ahiru clambered out of the water and decided to snooze in the shade of the tree. She trotted over to Fakir who was busily writing and sat down next to him. He looked at her startled and then smiled,his eyes creasing at the began stroking her feathers gently and she tucked her head under her wing and closed her unusually bright blue eyes.

"Now now this will not do, this is far too boring a needs some....excitement"

Drosselmeyer cackled to himself,watching over this new story through one of the cogs.


End file.
